parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pingu 1 (PlayStation 1)
Cast *Pingu as Rayman *Pingo as Houdini *Mother Peng-Pride as Betilla the Fairy *Chuck as Bzzit/Mozzy *Hatchlings as Electoons *Pingj as Tarayzan *Punki as The Musician *Pingg as Joe *Giant Walrus as Mr. Dark *Evil Hatchlings as Antitoons *Tweaky as Moskito *The Woody Woodpecker Villains as Livingstones *Super Mario Bros. Villains as Hunters *Evil Pingu as Dark Rayman *Pongi as Photographer *Lord Farquaad as Mr. Sax *Lefou as Mr. Stone *Princess Morbucks as Space Mama *Darth Vader as Mr. Skops Movie Used *Rayman 1 (Athrix255's Version) Footage Pingu Footage Season 1 *Hello Pingu *Pingu Delivers the Mail *Pingu Looks After the Egg *The New Arrival *Pingu Goes Fishing *Jealousy *Hide and Seek *Barrel of Fun *Pingu Plays Fish Tennis *Skiing *Sledging *Lost Baby *Ice Hockey *Pingu Runs Away *Building Igloos *Pingu and Pinga Stay Up *Music Lessons *Little Accidents *School Time *Pingu's Ice Cave *Pingu's Dream *Grandpa is Ill *Pingu and Pinga at Home *Noise *Pingu and the Barrel Organ *Pingu's Circus Season 2 *Pingu at the Doctor's *Pingu's Admirer *Pingu and the Seagull *Pingu Goes Ice Surfing *Pingu's First Kiss *Pingu's Curling Game *Pingu the Icicle Musician *Pingu the Chef *Pingu's Family Celebrate Christmas *Pingu Goes Away *Pingu the Photographer *Pingu's New Kite *Pingu and the Many Packages *Pingu the Conjurer's Apprentice *Pingu's Birthday *Pingu at the Funfair *Pingu the Babysitter *Pingu Cannot Lose *Pingu and the Game of Fish *Pingu Gets a Bicycle *Pingu's Visit to the Hospital *Pingu on the School Excursion *Pingu and Pinga at the Kindergarten *Pingu and the Strangers *Pingu Helps His Mother *Pingu Builds a Snowman Season 3 *Pingu Goes Cross Country Skiing *Pingu at the Museum *Pingu's Grandpa Comes to Stay *Pingu's Long Journey *Pingu Pretends to be Ill *Pingu the Painter *Pingu's Trick *Pingu and the Mother Bird *Pingu Quarrels With His Mother *Pingu and the Message in a Bottle *Pingu Has an Idea *Pingu Breaks a Vase *Pingu and the Paper Plane *Pingu Takes Revenge *Pingu Makes a Mistake *Pingu and the Toy *Pingu the Superhero *Pingu and the Fishing Competition *Pingu and the Letter *Pingu Feels Left Out *Pingu Wins First Prize *Pingu and the Ghost (August 8, 1996) *Pingu and the Postcard *Pingu's Discovery *Pingu Steals *Pingu and the Lost Ball Season 4 *Pingu's Disadvantage *Pingu Refuses To Help *Pingu the Mountaineer *Pingu and the Big Fish *Pingu Shows What He Can Do *Pingu Clears the Snow *Pingu Has a Day Off *Pingu the Archer *Pingu Gets a Warning *Pingu and the Magnet *Pingu Gets Help *Pingu in Paradise *Pingu's Dangerous Joke *Pingu the Pilot *Pingu Teases Pinga *Pingu's Wish *Pingu is Curious *Pingu Gets Organised *Pingu Builds a Tower *Pingu the King *Pingu the Baker *Pingu and the Doll *Pingu Helps Grandfather *Pingu Has a Bad Day *Pingu Loses the Bet *Pingu and His Cup Season 5 *Pingu's Bouncy Fun (August 1, 2003) *Pingu Finishes the Job *Pingu Digs a Hole *Pingi's Valentine Card *Pingu Wants to Fly *Pingu's Windy Day *Pinga's Lost Rabbit *Pingu's Moon Adventure *Pinga Sleepwalks *Pingu the Snowboarder *Pinga has Hiccups *Like Father Like Pingu *Pingu's Ice Sculpture *Pinga's Balloon *Pingu and the Knitting Machine *Pingu's Balancing Act *Pingu Gets Lost *Pingu and Pinga Go Camping *Stinky Pingu *Pingu and the Band *Pingu and the Snowball *Pingu Sticks Up *Pingu and the Doorbell *Pingu Plays Tag *Pingu's Pancakes *Pingu's Bedtime Shadows Season 6 *Pingu's Sledge Academy *Pingu and the Hose *Pottery Pingu *Pingu and the Litter *Mother's New Hat *Poor Pinga *Pinga in a Box *Pingu and the Present *Pingu and the Toyshop *Pingu and the Paper Mache *Sore Tummy Pingu *Pingu Gets Carried Away *Pingu and the School Pet *Pampering Pingu *Green Eyed Pingu *Pingu Wraps Up *Pingu and the Fish Flute *Pingu Boogaloo *Pingu and the Daily Igloo *Pingu and the Rubberband Plane *Pingu and the Braces *Pingu's Big Catch *Pingu and the New Scooter *Pingu and the Paint *Pingu Makes a Big Splash *Pingu and the Abominable Snowman Specials *Pingu at the Wedding Party *Pingu: A Very Special Wedding Columbia Footage *The Angry Birds Movie Woody Woodpecker Footage *Knock Knock (Andy Panda series) *Woody Woodpecker *The Screwdriver *Pantry Panic *$21 a Day (Once a Month) *The Hollywood Matador *Ace in the Hole *The Loan Stranger *The Screwball *The Dizzy Acrobat *Ration Bored *The Barber of Seville *The Beach Nut *Ski for Two *Chew-Chew Baby *Woody Dines Out *The Dippy Diplomat *The Loose Nut *Who's Cookin' Who? *Bathing Buddies *The Reckless Driver *Fair Weather Fiends *Musical Moments from Chopin *Smoked Hams *The Coo Coo Bird *Well Oiled *Solid Ivory *Woody the Giant Killer *The Mad Hatter *Banquet Busters *Pixie Picnic (cameo) *Wacky-Bye Baby *Wet Blanket Policy *Wild and Woody! *Drooler's Delight *Puny Express *Sleep Happy *Wicket Wacky *The Redwood Sap *The Woody Woodpecker Polka *Destination Meatball *Born to Peck *Stage Hoax *Woodpecker in the Rough *Scalp Treatment *The Great Who-Dood-It *Termites from Mars *What's Sweepin' *Buccaneer Woodpecker *Operation Sawdust *Wrestling Wrecks *Belle Boys *Hypnotic Hick *Hot Noon *Socko in Morocco *Alley to Bali *Under the Counter Spy *Hot Rod Huckster *Real Gone Woody *A Fine Feathered Frenzy *Convict Concerto *Helter Shelter *Witch Crafty *Private Eye Pooch *Bedtime Bedlam *Square Shootin' Square *Bunco Busters *The Tree Medic *After the Ball *Get Lost *Chief Charlie Horse *Woodpecker from Mars *Calling All Cuckoos *Niagara Fools *Arts and Flowers *Woody Meets Davy Crewcut *Red Riding Hoodlum *Box Car Bandit *The Unbearable Salesman *International Woodpecker *To Catch a Woodpecker *Round Trip to Mars *Dopey Dick the Pink Whale *Fodder and Son *Misguided Missile *Watch the Birdie *Half Empty Saddles *His Better Elf *Everglade Raid *Tree’s a Crowd *Jittery Jester *Tomcat Combat *Log Jammed *Panhandle Scandal *Woodpecker in the Moon *The Tee Bird *Romp in a Swamp *Kiddie League *Billion Dollar Boner *Pistol Packin' Woodpecker *Heap Big Hepcat *Ballyhooey *How to Stuff a Woodpecker *Bats in the Belfry *Ozark Lark *Southern Fried Hospitality *Fowled Up Falcon *Poop Deck Pirate *The Bird Who Came to Dinner *Gabby's Diner *Sufferin' Cats *Franken-Stymied *Busman's Holiday *Phantom of the Horse Opera *Woody's Kook-Out *Home Sweet Homewrecker *Rock-a-Bye Gator *Room and Bored *Rocket Racket *Careless Caretaker *Tragic Magi *Voo-Doo Boo-Boo *Crowin' Pains *Little Woody Riding Hood *Greedy Gabby Gator *Robin Hoody Woody *Stowaway Woody *The Shutter Bug *Coy Decoy *The Tenant's Racket *Short in the Saddle *Tepee for Two *Science Friction *Calling Dr. Woodpecker *Dumb Like a Fox *Saddle Sore Woody *Woody's Clip Joint *Skinfolks *Get Lost! Little Doggy *Freeway Fracas *Roamin' Roman *Three Little Woodpeckers *Woodpecker Wanted *Fractured Friendship *Birds of a Feather *Canned Dog Feud *Janie Get Your Gun *Sioux Me *What's Peckin' *Rough Riding Hood *Lonesome Ranger *Woody and the Beanstalk *Hassle in a Castle *The Big Bite *Astronut Woody *Practical Yolk *Monster of Ceremonies *Sissy Sheriff *Have Gun, Can't Travel *The Nautical Nut *Hot Diggity Dog *Horse Play *Secret Agent Woody Woodpecker *Chilly Chums *Lotsa Luck *Fat in the Saddle *Peck of Trouble *Feudin Fightin-N-Fussin' *A Lad in Bagdad *One Horse Town *Woody the Freeloader *Hook Line and Stinker *Little Skeeter *Woody's Knight Mare *Tumble Weed Greed *Ship A'hoy Woody *Prehistoric Super Salesman *Phoney Pony *Seal on the Loose *Wild Bill Hiccup *Coo Coo Nuts *Hi-Rise Wise Guys *Buster's Last Stand *All Hams on Deck *Flim Flam Fountain *Sleepy Time Chimes *The Reluctant Recruit *How to Trap a Woodpecker *Woody's Magic Touch *Kitty from the City *The Snoozin' Bruin *Shanghai Woody *Indian Corn *Gold Diggin' Woodpecker *Pecking Holes in Poles *Chili Con Corny *Show Biz Beagle *For the Love of Pizza *The Genie with the Light Touch *Bye, Bye, Blackboard Mario Footage *Super Mario Bros. (1985) *Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (1986) *Super Mario Bros. 2 (1988) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (1988) *Super Mario Land (1989) *Super Mario World (1990) *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (1992) *Super Mario All-Stars (1993) *Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World (1994) *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (1995) *Super Mario 64 (1996) *Super Mario Bros. Deluxe *Super Mario Advance (2001) *Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 (2001) *Super Mario Sunshine (2002) *Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 (2002) *Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 (2003) *New Super Mario Bros. (2006) *Super Mario Galaxy (2007) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) *Super Mario All-Stars 25th Anniversary Edition (2010) *Super Mario 3D Land (2011) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) *New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) *New Super Luigi U (2013) *Super Mario 3D World (2013) *Super Mario Maker (2015) *Super Mario Run (2016) *Super Mario Odyssey (2017) Shrek Footage *Shrek (2001) Disney *Beauty and the Beast (1991) The Powerpuff Girls *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Gallery Pingu as Rayman.gif|Pingu as Rayman Pingo as Houdini.png|Pingo as Houdini Mother Peng-Pride as Betilla the Fairy.png|Mother Peng-Pride as Betilla the Fairy Chuck as Bzzit.png|Chuck as Bzzit/Mozzy The Hatchlings as Electoons.png|Hatchlings as Electoons Pingj as Tarayzan.jpg|Pingj as Tarayzan Punki as The Musician.jpg|Punki as The Musician Pingg as Joe.jpg|Pingg as Joe Giant Walrus as Mr. Dark.jpg|Giant Walrus as Mr. Dark The Evil Hatchlings as Electoons.png|Evil Hatchlings as Antitoons Tweaky as Moskito.png|Tweaky as Moskito The Woody Woodpecker Villains as Livingstones.png|Woody Woodpecker Villains as Livingstones Super Mario Bros. Villains as Hunters.jpg|Super Mario Bros. Villains as Hunters Evil Pingu as Dark Rayman.gif|Evil Pingu as Dark Rayman Pongi as Photographer.jpg|Pongi as Photographer Lord_Farquaad.jpg|Lord Farquaad as Mr. Sax LeFou.jpg|Lefou as Mr. Stone Princess Morbucks.png|Princess Morbucks as Space Mama Darth Vader Rock by DarsamNorogh zps16450332.jpg|Darth Vader as Mr. Skops (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.steamsoundsarchive.com/ and http://www.greatwestern.org.uk/sounds.htm *Train Sound Effects (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s129z.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepersuas01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcethrow01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav (on http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/) *Lazer.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 https://www.mediafire.com/folder/sb1xyeiksyids/Cinesound_2#j1zxnjt1uu1g5 Voice Cast (English) *Pingu as Rayman - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Pingo as Houdini - Microsoft Mike *Mother Peng-Pride as Betilla the Fairy - Microsoft Mary *Chuck as Bzzit/Mozzy - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Hatchlings as The Electoons - Various Speakonia Voices *Pingj as Tarayzan - Radar Overseer Hank (+5) *Punki as The Musician - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans *Pingg as Joe - Radar Overseer Hank (-10) *Giant Walrus as Mr. Dark - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Evil Hatchlings as The Antitoons - Various Speakonia Voices *Tweaky as Moskito - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans *The Woody Woodpecker Villains as The Livingstones - Various Speakonia Voices *Super Mario Bros. Villains as The Hunters - Various Loquendo Voices *Evil Pingu as Dark Rayman - Radar Overseer Scotty (-10) *Pongi as The Photographer - Radar Overseer Reverend Harvey Zilth (-10) *Lord Farquaad as Mr. Sax - Robosoft 1 *Lefou as Mr. Stone - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Princess Morbucks as Space Mama - Microsoft Mary (-10) *Darth Vader as Mr. Skops - Radar Overseer Blue Jeans (-10) *Narrator - Robosoft 1 *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Pingu as Rayman - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *Pingo as Houdini - Jorge Loquendo V2 *Mother Peng-Pride as Betilla the Fairy - Carmen Loquendo V2 *Chuck as Bzzit/Mozzy - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Hatchlings as The Electoons - Various Loquendo Voices *Pingj as Tarayzan - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *Punki as The Musician - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Pingg as Joe - Diego Loquendo V1 (-10) *Giant Walrus as Mr. Dark - Carlos Loquendo V2 (-10) *Evil Hatchlings as The Antitoons - Various Loquendo Voices *Tweaky as Moskito - Roberto Loquendo V1 *The Woody Woodpecker Villains as The Livingstones - Loquendo Voices *The Super Mario Bros. Villains as The Hunters - Loquendo Voices *Evil Pingu as Dark Rayman - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Pongi as The Photographer - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Lord Farquaad as Mr. Sax - Felipe Loquendo V2 *Lefou as Mr. Stone - Luca Loquendo V1 (+10) *Princess Morbucks as Space Mama - Esperanza Loquendo V1 (-10) *Darth Vader as Mr. Skops - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *and more Gallery (Boss Battles) Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/rayman-psx-soundtrack) and (http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/) *01 - Ubisoft Presents *02 - World Map *03 - First Steps *04 - Deep Forest *05 - Animal Life *06 - The Magician's Challenge *07 - Betilla the Fairy *08 - Bzzit Attacks *09 - Flight of the Mosquito *10 - Hold on tight! *11 - Rainfall *12 - Suspense ~ The Flood *13 - Moskito's Rage *14 - Bongo Bridge *15 - The Band Awakens *16 - Harmony *17 - Thunderstorm *18 - The Red Drummers *19 - Dizzying Heights *20 - Meditating Monks *21 - Stage Fright *22 - Blazing Brass *23 - Duet with Mr. Sax *24 - Peaceful Peaks *25 - Night on Blue Mountain *26 - Call of the Mountain *27 - Watch your step! *28 - Suspense ~ Cutting the Ropes *29 - The Mountain Streams *30 - Mr Stone ~ King of the Mountains *31 - The Inky Sea *32 - Picture Perfect *33 - Painted Pentathlon *34 - Space Mama's Overture *35 - Deep Concentration *36 - Space Mama's Finale *37 - Entering the Cavern *38 - The Stalactites' Teardrops *39 - Sounds in the Shadows *40 - Lurking in the Darkness *41 - Party at Joe's *42 - Venomous Mr. Skops *43 - Candy Party *44 - Creepy Clowns *45 - Cakewalk *46 - Cakewalk (Prototype) *47 - Mr. Dark's Dare *48 - Once More *49 - End of the Line *50 - Yeah! *51 - Oh no! *52 - (Movie) Presents *53 - (Movie) Title Screen *55 - (Movie) Outro *58 - (Extra) Demo Tape *59 - (Extra) Rayman 2 Preview *62 - (PS1) Yeah! *64 - (PS1) Victory! *65 - (PS1) Jungle Beat 1 *66 - (PS1) Jungle Beat 2 *67 - (PS1) Bongo Hills *68 - (PS1) Mountain Beat 1 *69 - (PS1) Mountain Beat 2 *70 - (PS1) Mr Stone's Chase *71 - (PS1) The Musician's Song *72 - (PS1) Picture City Beat *73 - (PS1) Cave Bongos 1 *74 - (PS1) Cave Bongos 2 *75 - (PS1) Bad Rayman's Chase 1 *76 - (PS1) Bad Rayman's Chase 2 *01 Ubisoft Logo *02 Title Theme *03 Pink Plant Woods Area 1 *04 Area Cleared (Alternate Theme) *05 Pink Plant Woods Area *06 Bonus Stage *07 Betilla The Fairy's Theme *08 Pink Plant Woods Area 3 *09 Moskito Battle 1 *10 Riding Moskito 1 *11 Riding Moskito 2 *12 The Swamps Of Forgetfulness Area 1 *13 Moskito's Nest Area 4 *14 Moskito Battle 2 *15 Bongo Hills Area 1 *16 Bongo Hills Area 2 *17 Bongo Hills Area 3 *18 Bongo Hills Area 4 *19 Bongo Hills Area 5 *20 Allegro Presto Area 1 *21 Allegro Presto Area 3 *22 Gong Heights Area 1 Theme 1 *23 Gong Heights Area 1 Theme 2 *24 Mr. Sax Battle *25 Twilight Gulch Area 1 *26 The Hard Rocks Area 1 *27 The Hard Rocks Area 2 *28 Mr. Stone's Peaks Area 3 *29 Mr. Stone's Peaks Area 4 Theme 1 *30 Mr. Stone's Peaks Area 4 Theme 2 *31 Mr. Stone Battle *32 Eraser Plains Area 1 *33 Eraser Plains Area 2 *34 Eraser Plains Area 3 *35 Space Mama Battle 1 *36 Space Mama's Crater Area 1 *37 Space Mama Battle 2 *38 Crystal Palace Area 1 *39 Crystal Palace Area 2 *40 Eat At Joe's Area 1 *41 Eat At Joe's Area 2 *42 Mr. Skops' Stalactites Area 1 *43 Mr. Skops Battle *44 Mr. Dark's Dare Area 1 *45 Mr. Dark's Dare Area 2 *46 Mr. Dark's Dare Area 3 *47 Mr. Dark Battle *48 Lost A Life *49 Game Over *50 Continue Parts *Pingu 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 1: The Wonderful World of Disney Intro and Dream Forest (Pink Plant Woods) (11:39) (English) *Pingu 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 2: Dream Forest (Anguish Lagoon) and Pink Plant Woods (Cage Cleanup) (7:03) (English) *Pingu 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 3: Dream Forest (The Swamps of Forgetfulness) (11:10) (Francais) *Pingu 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 4: Dream Forest (Tweaky's Nest) (13:57) (Francais) *Pingu 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 5: Dream Forest (Cage cleanup) (9:26) (English) *Pingu 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 6: Band Land (Bongo Hills) (Part 1/2) (9:08) (Francais) *Pingu 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 7: Band Land (Bongo Hills) (Part 2/2) (9:20) (English) *Pingu 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 8: Band Land (Allegro Presto) (14:16) (Deustch) *Pingu 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 9: Band Land (Bongo Hills) (Cage Cleanup) (11:18) (English) *Pingu 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 10: Band Land (Gong Heights) and Mr. Lord Farquaad's Hullaballo (15:06) (English) *Pingu 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 11: Blue Mountains (Twilight Gulch) (8:10) (English) *Pingu 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 12: Blue Mountains (The Hard Rocks) (14:50) (Deustch) *Pingu 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 13: Blue Mountains (Lefou's Peaks) (13:05) (Deustch) *Pingu 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 14: Band Land (Cage Cleanup)) and Blue Mountains (Twilight Gulch) (Cage Cleanup) (10:30) (English) *Pingu 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 15: Picture City (Eraser Plains) (P.1/2) (5:48) (English) *Pingu 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 16: Picture City (Eraser Plains) (P.2/2) (11:34) (English) *Pingu 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 17: Picture City (Pencil Pentathlon) (13:18) (English) *Pingu 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 18: Picture City (Space Princess Morbucks's Crater) (P.1/2) (15:00) (Spanish) *Pingu 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 19: Picture City (Space Princess Morbucks's Crater) (P.2/2) (15:01) (Spanish) *Pingu 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 20: The Cave of Skops (Crystal Palace) (12:26) (English) *Pingu 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 21: The Cave of Skops (Eat At Pingg's) (14:53) (English) *Pingu 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 22: The Cave of Skops (Mr. Darth Vader's Stalactites) and Breakout (Minigame) (14:19) (Spanish) *Pingu 1 (PlayStation 1) Part 23: Candy Chateau (Mr. Giant Walrus's Dare), Ending, and Credits (12:20) (English) Sound Effects (Boss Battles) Pingu (Rayman) vs Chuck (Bzzit) (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepull01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) Pingu (Rayman) vs Tweaky (Moskito) (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberlp01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcejump02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) Pingu (Rayman) vs Lord Farquaad (Mr. Sax) (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M *POOL__BR.wav *POOL_SHA.wav *poolballhit.wav *poolpocket.wav *poolshot.wav *BOWLING.wav *BATTED_B.wav Pingu (Rayman) vs Lefou (Mr. Stone) (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) Pingu (Rayman) vs Princess Morbucks (Space Mama) Round 1 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *trprout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcejump02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) (on http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/) *Lazer.wav Pingu (Rayman) vs Princess Morbucks (Space Mama) Round 2 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) Pingu (Rayman) vs Darth Vader (Mr. Skops) (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcejump02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcespeed01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) Pingu (Rayman) vs Giant Walrus (Mr. Dark) (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberlp01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcejump02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcespeed01.wav *forcehealing01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) Soundtrack Used (Boss Battles) Pingu (Rayman) vs Chuck (Bzzit) http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/ *05 - Animal Life (plays when Pingu is alone) *08 - Bzzit Attacks (plays when Pingu battles with Chuck) *64 - (PS1) Victory! (plays when Pingu has defeated Chuck and when Pingu teams up with Chuck, who becomes friends with him) Pingu (Rayman) vs The Spiteful Breakvan (Tweaky) http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/ *05 - Animal (plays when Pingu is alone) *13 - Moskito's Rage (plays when Pingu battles Tweaky) *64 - (PS1) Victory! (plays when Pingu has defeated Tweaky and when Pingu dances and cheers with delight) Pingu (Rayman) vs Lord Farquaad (Mr. Sax) http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/ *23 - Duel with Mr. Sax (plays when Pingu faces Lord Farquaad and fights him and plays when Pingu battles with Lord Farquaad) *64 - (PS1) Victory! (plays when Pingu has defeated Gobbo and when Pingu dances and cheers with delight) Pingu (Rayman) vs Lefou (Mr. Stone) http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/ *30 - Mr Stone ~ King of the Mountains (plays when Pingu battles with Lefou) *64 - (PS1) Victory! (plays when Pingu has defeated Lefou plays when Pingu dances and cheers with delight) Pingu (Rayman) vs Princess Morbucks (Space Mama) Round 1 http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/ *34 - Space Mama's Play (plays when Pingu battles with Rocky, Mugsy, and Princess Morbucks) *64 - (PS1) Victory! (plays when Pingu has defeated Princess Morbucks, Rocky, and Mugsy and plays when Pingu dances and cheers with delight) Pingu (Rayman) vs Princess Morbucks (Space Mama) Round 2 http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/ *36 - Space Mama's Finale (plays when Pingu battles with Princess Morbucks) *64 - (PS1) Victory! (plays when Pingu dances and cheers with delight) *28 - Suspense - Cutting the Ropes (plays when Pingu sees Giant Walrus capturing Mother Peng-Pride) Pingu (Rayman) vs Darth Vader (Mr. Skops) http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/ *39 - Sounds in the Shadows (plays when Pingu escapes from some burning lava) *42 - Venomous Mr. Skops (plays when Pingu comes face to face with Captain Hook and escapes the burning lava and when Pingu battles Captain Hook) *64 - (PS1) Victory! (plays when Pingu has defeated Captain Hook and when Pingu dances and cheers with delight) *28 - Suspense - Cutting the Ropes (plays when Pingu sees Giant Walrus taking Mother Peng-Pride away) Pingu (Rayman) vs Giant Walrus (Mr. Dark) http://raytunes.raymanpc.com/ *47 - Mr. Dark's Dare (plays when Pingu battles Giant Walrus) *42 - Venomous Mr. Skops (plays when Pingu battles Bowser Koopa) *36 - Space Mama's Finale (plays when Pingu battles with Madame Medusa and Madam Mim) *13 - Moskito's Rage (plays when Pingu battles Long John Silver) *62 - (PS1) Yeah! (plays when Pingu has defeated Bowser Koopa, Madame Medusa, Madam Mim, and Long John Silver, and when Pingu dances and cheers with delight, reunites with his mother, and goes back with Mother Peng-Pride) Gallery (Trains) Watercress Line TDOWT_Thomas_and_footbridge.jpg|Thomas No483-6.jpg|Henry HelloThomasandJames6.jpg|James No101310270_bfc57a9a43_z.jpg|D199 img_0849_std.jpg|Douglas Crewe via Chester to Shrewsbury No30265392952_421256f4b1_b.jpg|Britannia No. 70000 Frisco It's30ng460.jpg|American 4-6-0 Germany My-Trainz-Screenshot-Image.jpg|Frisco No. 1522 Trivia: *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by Athrix255's Rayman 1 Gameplay on the PlayStation 1, and since it will have the gameplay footage of Athrix255's Rayman 1 (PlayStation 1) walkthrough throughout the entire movie, it will have the minigame gameplay footage of RayCarrot's Rayman 1 (Breakout Minigame) throughout the entire movie. *Pingu will be carrying a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, while Giant Walrus's lightsaber is red, and will have the saberout.wav, and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects. *Pingu's light blue lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, will be used throughout every boss fight and every level and segment and the entire Pingu 1 movie, only for Giant Walrus to have it in the final battle. *When Pingu drops his blue lightsaber that lands in Giant Walrus's hand, the little blue engine accidentally picks up Giant Walrus's red lightsaber, and decides to fight with Giant Walrus, who has Molly's orange lightsaber, and Pingu's light blue lightsaber, because Molly's orange lightsaber will be using the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the intro, throughout the final battle, and throughout the entire movie. *Chuck's two lightsabers will be light blue and white and will be carrying the ltsaberon01.wav, saberout.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav, and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects in the first boss battle throughout the entire movie. *Tweaky will have a double-bladed red lightsaber staff, that will have the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects in the second boss battle and the final boss battle throughout the entire movie. *Lord Farquaad will have four lightsabers, starting with the first two being blue and the other two being green, because Lord Farquaad's four lightsabers will all have the ltsaberon01.wav, saberout.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects in the third boss battle throughout the entire movie. *Lefou will have Kylo Ren's red lightsaber, with three red blades, that will have the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects in the fourth boss battle and final boss battle throughout the entire movie. *Princess Morbucks will first have two lightsabers, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, saberout.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects, because one will be dark blue and the other will be dark green have in the fifth boss battle, and in the sixth bottle, Princess Morbucks will have two red lightsabers, that will have the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects in the final boss battle throughout the entire movie. *Darth Vader will have a red lightsaber, that will have the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects in the seventh boss battle and the final boss throughout the entire movie. *Giant Walrus's red lightsaber, that has the saberout.wav, and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects, will be used in the intro and the final boss and throughout the entire movie, only for Pingu to have it. *Mother Peng-Pride's orange lightsaber will be carrying the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the intro, throughout the final battle, and throughout the entire movie since Giant Walrus will hold Mother Peng-Pride's orange lightsaber in his left hand and Pingu's light blue lightsaber in his right hand. *The sound effects will be inspired by DarthMilo77's LEGO Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace, Episode 4: A New Hope, and Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back remakes. *This takes place on Pingu's world and The Watercress Line, better known as the Watercress Line, from The Dream Forest at Alresford, The Band Land at Ropley, The Blue Mountains at Medstead & Four Marks, The Picture City at Alton, The Cave of Skops at Frisco, and The Candy Chaetau at the main line onward toward Sweden. *The engines of the Thomas hauling three foolish freight cars with Toad, Henry hauling some green coaches, D199 hauling some green coaches, Douglas hauling some maroon coaches, and James hauling some green coaches. *The games that Pingu will play to defeat Lord Farquaad are billiards with a pool table with nine balls (a yellow #1 ball, a light blue #2 ball, a red #3 ball, a dark blue #4 ball, an orange #5 ball, a green #6 ball, a brown #7 ball, a black #8 ball, and a yellow #9 ball, bowling with ten pins and bowling balls, a game of basketball with some balls, and a game of gold with some golf clubs. *The engine on the train that Giant Walrus to escape with Mother Peng-pride is Britannia No. 70000 hauling a black and white coach and some Intercity coaches. *The engine on the train that Punki pilots to take Pingu to Pingg's Party at Eat at Joe's place at Frisco, is a red American 4-6-0 Ten Wheeler hauling some red coaches. *The engine on the train that Pingu pilots to reach Tyseley Depot on the main line is No. 1522 hauling some green coaches. Category:ThomasFan360 Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Rayman Video Game Spoofs